A Wish Come True
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: When you wish upon a star, This is what happens when i meet Jasper and Edward, The M rating is for stuff that comes up later
1. Chapter 1

A Wish Come True

A/N: really short stupid story, that came to me on the way to school, this is what would happen if I met Edward and Jasper, I have one of those really bad silly thirteen year old girl crushes on Jasper, I absolutely love him; all Stephanie Meyer's, enjoy

I was walking to school one morning when it started.

It was absolutely freezing. The sky was dark and cloudless. The stars stood out bright and clear.

As I was walking down my driveway, I saw a shooting star.

'Oh my gosh,' I thought to myself, ' a shooting star, must make a wish. Uhhhmm? Ok! I wish for an Edward. No! A Jasper, a one true love.'

I smiled to myself and continued walking. I was about halfway down the street to my bus stop when I glanced over and saw them.

They were standing at the edge of the trees in all their inhuman glory. They had pale, white skin and dark circles under their eyes, which were glowing golden yellow. One had bronze ruffled hair the other was blonde. I took a step forward unconsciously.

As I watched the blonde whispered something in the other's ear. I could just barley hear him, but I could.

"She's really excited to see us," he said

"Of course I'm excited to see you, you two are Edward and Jasper," I exclaimed.

They both stared at me, surprise written on their perfect faces

"What's she thinking," Jasper whispered again.

"I don't know," Edward muttered, annoyed, "I can't read her."

"You can't," I gasped, " oh my gosh, that's so amazing."

"How do you know who we are," Edward questioned.

I laughed, "Almost every teenage girl, in America knows who you two are,"

They exchanged a glance than tuned towards me again. "Why," Edward asked.

I shrugged, "Because there's books about you," I said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well not really you two, there about Bella and Edward really, but you're all in them, you two, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, even Jacob Black."

Edward growled ever so slightly at the last name. Jasper put a calming hand on his shoulder. A rumbling noise drew my attention. I turned to see my bus driving away without me, but I really didn't care. I turned back to where the Cullen's had been, expecting them to be gone; either run off or just some figment of my over-active imagination. But they were still there, to my intense pleasure. They were watching me carefully.

A smile slid over Jasper's face, unnatural waves of calm washed over me, "What's your name," he asked in a silky smooth voice.

"Lily," I mutter, dazed. Jasper was always my favorite. He was so sexy, for a fictional character. He was even better in person. My imagination had not done him justice.

His smile twitched and a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He could feel just how much everything about him affected me.

"Tell you what Lily, how would you like to come to Washington with us, then you can meet the rest of the family."

My eyes widened and my heart thumped harder, which I knew both of them, could hear. Of course I wanted to meet the rest of the family I'd love that, but why would they want me to come.

I voiced my confusion, "I'd love to, but why?"

He laughed and I almost fainted at the sound, "Because, Emmett will never believe this without proof and we're still curious."

"Oh," I managed to gasp, still stunned by his laugh, "Well yeah sure."

He walked forward and held out his hand. I starred into his golden eyes.

"I'll have to carry you to the car, ok?" I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me forward and up into his arms. His arms were freezing. I pulled my jacket closer and tried to control my thumping heart.

He turned back to Edward, who was watching him. "Jasper," he muttered, "I'm not sure about this."

"Oh come on Edward, I know you're curious, I can feel it, don't you want to know what everyone else will think."

Edward groaned, "Fine let's go." He turned and took off into the trees, Jasper followed close behind him. I could see the trees flashing by feel the wind. I finally understood what Bella meant about the running. I closed my eyes and leaned into Jasper's chest. He smelled heavenly.

I had to remind myself that he was married, to a beautiful psychic vampire who could very easily kill me. Plus, she was my favorite; I couldn't wait to meet Alice. I didn't want her hating me just because I had some stupid silly crush on her husband. So I replayed to myself; he's married to Alice, he's married to Alice, he's married to Alice, till he announced that we were done running.

I opened my eyes to the sight of Edward getting in his Volvo, in all of its shiny silver glory. I dropped out of Jasper's arms and looked around.

We were on a dark, dead end street. The nearest light was about two blocks down. It suddenly occurred to me how much danger I was really in; not just from the two vampires with me but also from my mother if she ever found out about this.

I wasn't afraid though, not of them they wouldn't hurt me. I could deal with my mother's wrath; this was well worth any punishment she could dish out.

Jasper's cold hand on my shoulder woke me from my thoughts. He bent down to carefully watch my face, his eyes suddenly full of concern and caution.

"Are sure about this?"

My mind filled with all the stories of Jasper, of his past, of his lack of control. I shouldn't do this, it was the most reckless, dangerous thing I could ever do. But gazing into his golden eyes, I knew I 'd never get another chance like this one.

"Yeah," I nodded. He smiled

Ok that's it, next chapter will have some of the M ratings in it so fair warning, PLEASE REVIEW OK thanks, love yawl bye (p.s. I'm so hyper can you tell)


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm looking for a beta reader because I think it would really help my stories, so PLEASE if anyone is a beta reader or can suggest one, that would be most appreciated. I'm about halfway through the next chapter for Bloody Valentine and Involuntary New Life(i'm so sorry it's taking so long)****. I also think I may write another chapter for Hermione's Howler. So again if anyone can help with the beta readers please tell me. I think that's it, thank you in advance for any help.**


End file.
